


something important is missing

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Its wack, lup is only mentioned, taako dissociates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: There's something in the corner of his mind that Taako just... Can't figure out for the life of him.





	something important is missing

**Author's Note:**

> HEAR IT HURGLING
> 
> anyways take this. Figured I might as well post something while Im writing something big.
> 
> come yell at me @ bardmutual on tumblr

A small but competent fireball lit up at the tip of Angus’ wand as he shot it up into the air. It sailed for a few seconds before disappearing into nothingness, but even so, Angus beamed gleefully. Taako clapped from behind him.

“Sir did you see that?! Did you see what I did?!”

His lazy smile widened. “‘Course I did, kiddo. Pretty good for a first shot.” He twirled the umbra staff around, switching hands every so often. “Think we better end soon. Gettin’ pretty close to your bedtime.”

The light and energy in Angus’ bespectacled eyes drained, smile became less excited. “S-sir, it’s only 5:30.”

“O-oh. Guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I thought.”

He lit up again. “It’s okay, sir! We can do something else if you're tired of magic lessons.”

Taako propped the staff on his shoulder and began walking toward the main dome of the Bureau, gesturing for Angus to follow him. “Yeah, sounds good to me. Uhh, anything specific you wanna do, m’boy?”

“Hm… not that I can think of, no.” he paused as he skipped along next to Taako. “Oh! I’ve wanted to a-ask you something for a bit, sir.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you think you could teach me how to make those really good macarons that you brought to the Candlenights party?”

He smiles. “Sure thing.” 

They kept walking silently, right up until they reached the elevator. Angus pressed the button, the only button, stepped back and waited.

“Y'know, you kinda remind me of myself when I was your age. You’re like, nine, right?”

“Um, 11, sir.”

“Same diff. Anyways, yeah. I didn't really have anybody lookin’ out for me, just tryin’ things out for- uh, just doin’ whatever I could to get by and stuff. N-not really sure what your home situation was really like before you got stuck up here in this gang-”

“I d-don't really have family left, sir.”

“Join the club.”

“Do you remember your parents?”

Taako tilted his head, reaching into the darkest ends of his memories for something, anything. It made his head hurt. “Hm. I vaguely remember a funeral, I only really remember a couple family members…”

He suddenly felt far away, like a plug was pulled from the socket and left on the ground. There was something he could see in those memories, a vague shape that he knew was there but could never look directly at. Visions were fuzzy and muted. Taako didn't understand how or why. He’d always had an idea of his upbringing- he was alone. He's never had anyone his whole life that he could depend on. But so many things were left unexplained. Of course he must have had someone. Everybody does, or has. He couldn't have just been by himself that whole time, could he?

“Sir? Are you okay?” Angus tugged at Taako’s sleeve. He was weightless, floating in an abyss. Angus sounded like he was a million miles away.

“Mm…” It took him longer than usual to find words. “I’m not feeling too great. Cooking lessons are gonna have to wait.”

Angus stayed behind as Taako walked down the hall to the dorm he shared with Magnus and Merle, waving goodbye. 

“I-I hope you get better soon, sir! Just let me know if you ever need anything!” Then the elevator doors closed.

Taako stumbled, holding onto the wall just for safety precautions, until he got to the door. Magnus was cooking something- perhaps that ‘Julia’s Famous Banana Bread’ he was going on about last night. It had a surprisingly good scent considering how well Magnus actually knew how to cook. 

“Hey, Taako! What's up!” His voice was joyous.

“Mhm. Yep.” 

Magnus' smile dropped. “Is everything okay? You look kinda sick.”

“Uh. Headache.” That was a severe understatement. It felt like his skull was being smashed with a hammer.

Taako dumped his body on the couch, letting the staff fall to the floor.

“Uh, you need anything?”

The question went completely over his head. “Do you ever feel like you're missing something?” It got quiet. “Like, uh, you're half a person but you don't know what your other half is?”

Magnus had a grim look on his face. Voice became lower, almost sinister. “Yes.” He whispered.

“I hate it.”

They were both silent, other than heavy breathing and the strange ambient noises of the Bureau.

“I can get you some painkillers if it’s bad enough. That sound okay?” Magnus flipped the conversation back around. There was a sort of hope in his voice whenever he talked, particularly when he changed the topic of a bad conversation.

“Fine.”

Taako was absent the rest of the day, his body practically on autopilot. The only thing he remembered was Magnus leading him up to his room and shutting the door behind him.

He didn't sleep. Or rather he did and just didn't notice. His body got out of bed and walked ever so slowly to Magnus’ room. The dorm was utterly dark and quiet. 

“Hey Mags…” Taako said, just above a whisper.

Magnus turned in his bed and squinted. “Taako?” He asked with raspy breath. “Wh- do you- Are you sleepwalking again?”

“I can't find her.” He sounded annoyed.

Magnus sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Find who?”

“Uh… Lup? Who else?”

Magnus was terrified. “I… I'm sorry? I don't know who you’re talking about? C’mon, let's get you back in bed.”

“No, she always sleeps in my room, remember? Did you see her come out?”

It all sounded familiar, like when you recognized a quote from a book but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember which book it was from or who said it.

“Just go back to sleep, I’m sure whoever she is will turn up eventually.”

Taako went to bed, and somewhere in the Bureau of Balance headquarters, a very small bell started to ring.


End file.
